It Started from this Corner (Sequel)
by AdoraAloysius
Summary: Hanya kelanjutan kisah Sehun dan Jongin setelah perkenalan di halte bus. Hunkai / YAOI.


**It Started from this Corner**

 **(Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi kemarin itu pertama kalinya post Hunkai dan untungnya ada yang suka. Ada beberapa juga yang request sequel ceritanya. Jadi ini dia sequel It Started from this Corner. Hope u'll like it

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Aku berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari, sambil sesekali mengecek jam tanganku. Kau benar-benar terlambat, Kim Jongin!

Baekhyun dan Jongdae sialan! Kalau bukan karena mereka yang berbuat onar saat belajar tadi, sudah pasti aku tidak akan itu terkena hukuman yang berbuntut terlambatnya jam pulangku seperti ini.

Hanya beberapa meter dari tempat tujuanku, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega dan mengistirahatkan kakiku yang sudah dipaksa berjalan cepat. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan mengamati orang itu. Bersandar di kursi halte dengan mata tertutup dan headset yang menyumpal telinganya. Selalu begitu.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat persis disebelah orang itu. Aku mengambil beberapa detik lagi untuk mengamati wajahnya sebelum mencolek lengan namja itu dengan telunjukku.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sunbae. Aku mendapat hukuman di sekolah." Aku tahu ia bisa mendengarku. Ia tidak pernah menghidupkan headsetnya dengan suara keras dan ia juga tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur meski ia menutup matanya, kebiasannya yang mulai kuhafal.

Seperti yang kuduga, ia membuka mata dan memiringkan kepalanya menatapku, "Kubilang jangan panggil sunbae, panggil aku Sehun!"

Aku tertawa kecil, bukan tanpa alasan aku memanggilnya sunbae, "Kau mahasiswa sekarang, tentu saja aku harus memanggilmu sunbae."

Sehun mengusak rambutku hingga berantakan.

"Hei!"

Ia hanya tertawa mendengar protesku, "Kita ketinggalan bus gara-gara kau, Jongin-ah!", tuduhnya begitu selesai tertawa.

"Salahkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang membuatku mendapat hukuman. Aku sampai berlari ke tempat ini, kau tahu."

"Hmm, aku tahu", Sehun bergerak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah sapu tangan.

Ia meletakkan sapu tangan itu ditanganku, "Bersihkan keringatmu!"

Aku tidak bisa tidak merona dengan sikapnya.

Sebuah bus mendekat dan Sehun segera berdiri. Ia memegang lenganku dan menarikku hingga aku ikut berdiri kemudian menggiringku menaiki bus. Aku naik terlebih dahulu dan kemudian mendesah kecewa, kursi kami sudah diisi beberapa yeoja yang heboh bercerita sambil sesekali terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana ini?", aku menatap Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangku.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menunjuk dua kursi kosong didepan kursi kami dan menggiringku duduk disana. Aku menurut dan menghempaskan tubuhku duduk diikuti Sehun yang duduk disebelahku.

"Kau tidak mungkin selamanya mendapatkan kursi yang kau inginkan", ia menjitak kepalaku pelan.

Aku baru akan membalas ucapannya ketika kudengar salah satu yeoja yang duduk dibelakang kami mulai berbicara, "Hmmm. Sehun sunbae? Apakah kau Sehun sunbae?"

Aku memutar kepalaku cepat dan mendelik kepada yeoja itu, baru kusadari bahwa seragam yang dipakainya adalah seragam yang sama yang dipakai Sehun dulu. Kulihat Sehun ikut memutar kepalanya menghadap yeoja dibelakang kami itu dan mengangguk sekilas pada mereka.

"Kyaa, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi sunbae. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memutar kepalaku lagi menghadap kedepan dengan kesal. Apa-apaan itu. Tidak puas mengambil tempat dudukku, sekarang mereka malah mengganggu Sehun. Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku dari percakapan basa-basi disebelahku hingga kemudian ucapan Sehun menarik perhatianku.

"Kalian bisa membantuku? Dia bukan orang yang terbiasa naik bus, dan kadang. . .", Sehun menahan ucapannya dan menggantinya dengan gerakan seperti orang yang sedang muntah, " . . .Aku tidak ingin mengganggu penumpang lain. Bisakah kita berganti tempat duduk?"

Aku melongo menatap Sehun dan bergidik ketika mendapati tatapan penuh makna dari yeoja-yeoja dibelakang kami.

"Ten. . .tentu saja, sunbae", yeoja itu mengangguk dan segera berdiri. Sehun juga segera berdiri dan menarik lenganku lagi. Aku bisa melihat tatapan jijik dari yeoja itu ketika bergerak melewatiku.

Sehun menarikku hingga aku terduduk di kursi kami. Pojok kiri kursi belakang bus. Aku duduk disebelah jendela dan Sehun mengambil tempatnya duduk disebelahku.

"Apa-apaan kau!", aku berbisik padanya berusaha memprotes kelakuannya dan berusaha agar yeoja-yeoja didepan kami tidak mendengar ucapanku.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga aku harus menahan nafasku, "Yang penting kau mendapatkan kursimu", ia kemudian mengedip singkat dan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu memasang kembali headsetnya dan bersandar di kursi bus, terakhir ia menutup matanya.

Aku mendengus tidak percaya lalu memandang keluar jendela dengan kesal, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan namja itu.

Perlahan rasa kesalku hilang dan aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Sehun benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi dan baru saja ia melakukan hal diluar perkiraanku untuk mendapatkan lagi kursi kami.

Oh Sehun, namja yang baru kukenal beberapa bulan lalu didalam bus. Lucu memang mengingat betapa tidak biasanya perkenalan kami, tapi aku menyukai takdir itu, sangat menyukainya. Oh Sehun yang berada bersamaku di dalam bus, bahkan sampai saat ini. Sampai ia harus menaiki bus lain dari universitasnya untuk turun di halteku dan menungguku disana. Selalu, setiap hari. Oh Sehun yang merelakan kursinya untuk menjadi milikku dan selalu duduk disampingku. Oh Sehun yang bisa saja melakukan hal tidak terduga agar kami tidak kehilangan kursi kami.

Aku mendesah bahagia. Ya Tuhan, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi ia masih belum menyatakan perasaannya padamu?", aku mengangkat kepala dari makan siangku dan memandang Baekhyun yang tadi berbicara, kemudian aku menggeleng kecil.

"Heol! Sudah beberapa bulan dan ia masih belum mengatakan apapun. Apakah ia benar seorang namja?"

"YAK! Tentu saja!", aku menatap Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Chanyeol hanya butuh satu minggu untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku", ujarnya membanggakan kekasihnya.

"Sehun orang yang cuek. Tidak seperti Chanyeolmu yang tidak tahu malu itu!"

"Aiiss!", Baekhyun mendesis padaku dengan gerakan seolah akan memukulku.

"Atau mungkin ia tidak menyukai Jongin?", suara lain menginterupsi dan aku memindahkan tatapan kesalku dari Baekhyun kepada Jongdae yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara.

"Makan saja makananmu, Jongdae!", aku memperingatkannya. Anak ini bahkan tidak berbicara apapun sejak makan siang tersaji di depannya, dan ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara, kalimat yang dikeluarkannya hanya membuatku kesal.

"Mungkin saja. Mungkin ia hanya senang karena Jongin bisa menjadi teman berbicara agar ia tidak bosan di bus?", seperti biasa, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyetujui ucapan Jongdae dan berusaha memojokkanku.

Aku mendengus, andai saja ia tahu bagaimana sikap Sehun. Namja itu bukan orang cerewet seperti mereka. Sehun akan memilih mendengarkan lagu dan menutup mata daripada berbicara tidak bermutu seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Tapi kemudian aku tersadar, jika Sehun tidak suka berbicara banyak denganku apa itu berarti ia tidak begitu tertarik padaku? Apakah benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun kalau Sehun hanya senang mendapatkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

"Eeeei, kami hanya bercanda Jongin-ah. Tidak mungkin namja itu tidak menyukaimu, apalagi ia bersedia menunggumu setiap hari", Baekhyun cepat-cepat berbicara ketika dilihatnya aku tidak membalas lagi ucapannya.

Aku membuang nafas pelan, "Tentu saja!", balasku walaupun aku tidak benar-benar yakin.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya?", aku terbatuk ketika mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Jongdae.

"Tentu saja, jika ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya, kau bisa mengatakannya terlebih dahulu", Baekhyun ikut berbicara dengan semangat.

"Ya ya ya ya. . .", aku berusaha menghentikan imajinasi kedua orang itu, ". . .jangan bercanda!"

"Kami tidak bercanda", Baekhyun menggeser kursinya mendekat padaku dan menatapku serius, "Aku yakin ia juga menyukaimu dan akan menerima perasaanmu."

Aku menatap horror kepada kedua temanku yang tiba-tiba bersemangat itu dan menggeleng cepat. Ide gila apa itu.

"Oh ayolah, Jongin. Kau bukan yeoja, tidak ada salahnya", Jongdae menatapku bersemangat, nyaris bernafsu dengan ide yang baru saja keluar dari otak tidak beresnya.

Aku menggeleng tegas. "Tidak! Jangan pernah berharap aku akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu!"

.

.

.

Aaaarrgghhh!

Aku mengacak rambut kesal. Ide Jongdae tadi menari-nari dalam kepalaku walaupun aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sehun? Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun menerimanya? Lalu bagaimana jika Sehun justru menjadi benci kepadaku?

Aaarrggghh!

Oke, tenanglah, Kim Jongin! Aku menarik nafas dan mempercepat langkahku. Semakin lama aku sendirian, otakku akan semakin memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Aku harus bertemu seseorang. Ehm, aku harus bertemu Sehun.

Seperti biasa, Sehun sudah menungguku. Kadang aku sedikit heran, aku masih ingat ucapannya beberapa bulan lalu saat mengatakan bahwa kami mungkin tidak akan berada di bus yang sama lagi. Tapi kemudian setelah kelulusannya, ia justru selalu menungguku di halte yang sama. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengatur jadwal seperti itu.

"Sehun-ah. . .", aku berteriak memanggilnya dan berjalan mendekat. Sehun mendengarku dan menggerakkan kepalanya menatapku, disertai satu senyum tipis. Sambutan yang manis!

"Kau disini."

Aku menggangguk dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Diakah orang yang kita tunggu?", sebuah suara dan sesosok tubuh muncul dibalik sisi tubuh Sehun yang lain dan menatapku penuh minat.

Siapa dia? Aku memperhatikan namja yang baru saja berbicara itu, terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, apalagi dengan anting kecil di kedua telinganya dan suara yang lembut.

"Hmmm", Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Waah, akhirnya kau datang. Kami menunggu cukup lama, tahu", namja itu berbicara lagi. Kali ini benar-benar ditujukan padaku.

Aku semakin bingung, aku yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya, bagaimana mungkin ia berbicara tidak formal kepadaku.

"Jongin-ah, kenalkan ini . . ."

"Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu!", namja itu memotong ucapan Sehun dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku ragu dan balas menjabatnya.

"Dia . . ."

"Aku teman Sehun", ia memotong ucapan Sehun sekali lagi.

"YA! Biarkan aku selesai berbicara!", Sehun berteriak didekat telinganya, membuat namja itu melepaskan jabatan tanganku dan menggosok telinganya.

"Jangan berbicara di telingaku!", namja itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan berteriak tepat disebelah telinganya.

Sehun menggerakkan badannya menjauh dari namja itu hingga menubruk badanku pelan. Ia menatap namja itu dengan tatapan dingin selama beberapa saat sebelum keduanya meledak dalam tawa.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?", suara berat itu terdengar disebelahku dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela bus, berbalik menatap kearah suara itu.

Sehun menatapku serius, dan dibelakangnya Luhan ikut menatapku.

Aku nyaris saja mendengus memandang kedua orang itu, "Tidak apa-apa", aku mengalihkan lagi pandanganku keluar jendela, terlalu malas menatap mereka.

Sejak perkenalan dengan Luhan beberapa hari lalu, namja itu selalu menungguku di halte bersama dengan Sehun. Aku tidak memiliki ide apapun mengenai siapa dia dan apa hubungan sebenarnya dengan Sehun, hanya saja yang kusadari adalah keduanya terlihat sangat dekat. Sehun tidak pernah lagi menggunakan headset yang biasanya selalu menempel di telinganya dan ia tidak pernah lagi tidur didalam bus. Semua kebiasaan itu menghilang karena ia terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai dengan genggaman di lenganku, membuatku kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun!", aku menjawab sinis.

Sehun memandangku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Kau sedikit pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Baguslah kalau tidak ada apa-apa", ia mengusak rambutku dan kembali fokus memandang kedepan. Hanya beberapa saat, sebelum Luhan menyikut lengannya dan kembali membawa Sehun dalam sebuah obrolan. Membuatku merasa tersisih, lagi.

Sehun bodoh!

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun dan Luhan masih setia menungguku di halte, membuat perutku melilit melihat mereka berdua. Aku bahkan tidak repot-repot lagi membalas lambaian tangan Luhan begitu aku berjalan mendekati halte. Kurang puas dengan apa yang kulakukan, aku melemparkan tas ke kursi disebelahku begitu aku duduk didalam bus, membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku heran. Luhan yang berjalan dibelakang Sehun menabrak tubuh didepannya ketika tubuh itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aww, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba, Sehun!", ia menggosok hidungnya yang menabrak punggung Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Ia masih menatapku.

"Aku sedang ingin duduk sendiri. Carilah kursi lain", aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap langsung mata Sehun.

"Ck, ada apa sih denganmu?", Sehun bergerak maju, tangannya berusaha menggapai tasku.

Secepat kilat aku memegang tasku, sedetik lebih dahulu dari tangannya, "Kubilang aku ingin duduk sendiri! Kalau kau ingin duduk disini baiklah, aku akan pindah."

Sehun menatapku lagi, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kami dengan pandangan bingung. Ia berjalan melewati Luhan dan mencari tempat duduk lain dibagian tengah bus.

"Apa aku juga tidak boleh duduk disini?", Luhan bertanya padaku. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apakah orang ini terlalu polos atau hanya ingin mengejekku. Aku menggeleng padanya.

"Well, baiklah", ia berkata pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya, mengikuti Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras menahan teriakan kekesalan yang sudah menggumpal dalam mulutku. Apakah namja bodoh itu tidak peka sama sekali? Bahkan kalaupun aku bersikap seperti ini, setidaknya ia harus sedikit memaksaku mengatakan apa yang terjadi, bukannya malah pergi begitu saja. Aku melirik sedih kursi disebelahku, setelah beberapa bulan ini pertama kalinya kami berada dalam bus yang sama dan Sehun tidak berada disebelahku.

Aku menghempaskan kepalaku kepada sandaran bus dan menutup mataku, lalu tersenyum sinis sendiri, yang kulakukan saat ini benar-benar merupakan gaya Sehun. Haaahh, kau sangat menyedihkan, Kim Jongin!

Ketika bus berhenti di halte berikutnya, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi kekesalanku. Jadi aku berdiri, masa bodoh jika halteku masih lama dan aku mungkin harus mengambil taksi atau bus berikutnya, aku benar-benar gerah melihat dua orang didepanku, apalagi ketika melihat Luhan yang tetap berbicara santai seperti biasanya, seperti mengganggap bahwa protesku tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

Sedikit pelampiasan untuk kekesalanku, begitu berada di sebelah kursi mereka aku berhenti hingga Sehun menatapku. Sekali lagi ia menatap heran melihatku.

"Jangan menungguku besok. Aku tidak akan naik bus." Aku langsung berjalan cepat dan melompat turun dari bus begitu selesai mengatakannya, mencegah Sehun untuk bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

Aku menatap mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu begitu aku pulang sekolah dengan nafas berat. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk meminta sopirku menjemput lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku berusaha memegang ucapanku kemarin bahwa aku tidak akan naik bus lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pulang dengan sopirmu?", Jongdae bertanya disebelahku.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Sudahlah, Jongdae. Pria itu perlu diberi pelajaran!", kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara. "Ayo cepat! Aku kepanasan", ia berjalan cepat menuju mobilku.

Aku dan Jongdae mengikuti Baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Walaupun aku bisa memegang ucapanku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memandang kearah halte tempatku menunggu bus begitu melewati tempat itu. Sehun ada disana. Dengan Luhan yang duduk menggoyangkan kaki disebelahnya.

Aku mendengus dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku berhenti menemui Sehun dan aku mulai benar-benar merindukannya. Untuk semakin membuktikan ucapanku, aku bahkan meminta sopirku untuk mencari rute lain setiap hari agar aku tidak perlu melihat halte itu. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi, jadi dengan merendahkan harga diriku didepan Jongdae dan Baekhyun, aku meminta sopirku untuk tidak mencari rute lain. Untunglah Jongdae maupun Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk mencari masalah hari ini, mereka hanya diam saja ketika aku mengatakannya kepada sopirku. Tapi bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap bisa melihat Sehun lagi. Halte itu bukan rutenya lagi dan setelah apa yang kulakukan, sangat kecil kemungkinan bahwa Sehun masih akan ada disana.

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan begitu mobil mulai berjalan dan semakin kacau begitu kami mendekati halte itu. Baiklah, Kim Jongin, berdoalah ia ada disana. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika aku harus melihatnya bersama Luhan. Aku harus melihatnya agar aku bisa mengurangi rasa rindu yang memberati hatiku. Aku menarik nafas dan mempersiapkan diriku.

Mobilku bergerak pelan mewati halte dan aku sadar aku menahan nafasku. Ketika aku menarik nafas lagi, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat memukul-mukul dadaku.

Ia ada disana. Sehun ada disana. Hanya Sehun!

Aku bahkan memutar kepalaku begitu mobil sudah melewati halte untuk bisa melihat lebih lama. Benar, ia ada disana, hanya dia. Secepat kilat aku memutar lagi tubuhku dan menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku.

"Itu dia?", aku meloncat kaget mendengar suara Jongdae disebelahku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?", ia bertanya lagi.

Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Walaupun tadi aku berkata hanya akan melihatnya sekilas, aku tidak bisa mencegah keinginan baru yang sangat kuat dalam hatiku untuk segera menemuinya. Tidak, tidak, aku menggeleng.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti yeoja, Jongin-ah. . .", Baekhyun memutar matanya menatapku dari kursi depan, ". . .Ia masih berada disana bahkan setelah sikap kekanakanmu. Kau tahu, kita semakin bergerak menjauh dari halte itu."

Ucapan Baekhyun mempengaruhiku, setiap detik yang kuhabiskan berarti mobil ini semakin bergerak menjauh. Dan Sehun ada disana, menungguku. Memangnya apalagi alasannya berada disana?

"Shit! Berhentikan mobilnya!", aku berkata cepat, membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae menahan kikikan yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka. Aku tidak peduli lagi bahkan jika mereka akan meledekku setiap hari setelah ini. Aku melompat turun dari mobil dengan lambaian tangan dari Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

Berjalan cepat, tidak, aku nyaris berlari mendekati halte. Nafasku memburu dan jantung memukul dadaku keras. Nafasku terengah-engah begitu aku berhenti hanya dua meter dari tempatnya duduk. Aku menatap wajahnya sambil menormalkan nafasku hingga kemudian ia menyadari seseorang menatapnya dan ia memutar kepalanya memandangku.

"Akhirnya kau datang", ia tersenyum menatapku.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, "Oh Sehun sialan! Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Kukatakan padamu aku tidak akan naik bus lagi!", aku meneriakinya. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain selain kami di halte ini.

"Tapi kau datang", ia mengangkat bahunya, "Apa kau habis berlari?"

"Ya, aku berlari karena kau, bodoh!", aku berteriak lagi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk tempat disebelahnya dan aku tanpa sadar menurutinya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya, sapu tangan yang sama yang pernah dipinjamkannya padaku. Namun kali ini ia tidak memberikannya padaku, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di dahiku dan mengusap dahiku yang basah oleh keringat dengan sapu tangan itu.

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku mengeluh dalam hati, perasaan seperti inilah yang kurindukan.

"Jadi katakan, kau menghilang kemana?", Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan memandangku tajam, membuatku langsung merasa gugup.

"Mana Luhanmu?", aku menolak menjawab ucapannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Luhanku? Luhan?"

Aku memutar mata, "Ya, memangnya siapa lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Dia Luhan, bukan Luhanku. Dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?", aku memastikan ucapannyanya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu cepat menaikkan harapanku.

Sehun menangguk, "Ia hanya datang untuk berlibur. Dia sepupuku."

Aku membeku mendengar ucapannya, dan jika bisa aku ingin menghilang saja dari hadapannya saat ini, "Ta. . .tapi dia bilang kau temannya."

"Ia memang orang yang suka seenaknya", Sehun mengangkat bahunya santai.

Aku menggeram kesal, entah karena malu atau karena sikap santai Sehun, "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh!", aku mengumpat padanya.

Sehun menatapku kemudian terkekeh geli, "Bersikap bodoh seperti apa? Seperti menghilang dan tidak ingin menemuiku?"

Aku menunduk menahan malu.

"Apakah kau cemburu, Jongin-ah?"

Ya Tuhan, buat aku menghilang sekarang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam.

 _Tak!_

Aku meringis pelan saat tangan Sehun menjitak kepalaku, "Eeeii, kau menggelikan sekali, Kim Jongin!"

"Mana kutahu. Salahmu mengapa tidak mengatakannya lebih dahulu padaku!"

"Aku mengorbankan waktuku untuk menunggumu setiap hari karena aku ingin bersamamu. Apakah menurutmu aku akan membawa orang lain begitu saja dalam waktu kita?"

 _Kita?_ Aku merona mendengarnya.

"Luhan yang memaksa ikut. Ia ingin mengenalmu."

Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Jongin!

"Jadi jangan menghilang lagi, kau mengerti!", Sehun menuntutku. Aku mengangguk malu.

"Tidak akan ada orang lain lagi, bahkan tidak sepupuku. Hanya kau. Hanya Jongin. Jonginku."

 _Deg!_

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan. Aku nyaris pingsan mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jonginku? Apa itu artinya. . .

"Kau mau menjadi Jonginku, kan?"

Wajahku benar-benar memanas dan aku yakin aku sudah memerah seperti kepiting. Aku menggeleng, membuat Sehun menatapku heran.

"Kau mengajakku berkenalan di halte dan sekarang kau juga memintaku menjadi kekasihmu di halte. Kau menyebalkan, Sehun!"

Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum licik, "Apa aku berkata aku meminta kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Sehun dan mendunduk menahan malu. Kau memalukan, Jongin!

Tawa geli terdengar disebelahku dan Sehun menarik sebelah tanganku, menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Apa aku tidak romantis?"

"Ya, kau sangat tidak romantis!"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Lalu haruskan kita pergi ke tempat lain agar aku bisa memintamu menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan sisi lain Sehun yang konyol seperti ini. "Kau konyol!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi, Jongin-ah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada. Tempat ini sempurna!", aku tersenyum puas menatap halte tempat kami duduk.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menghempaskan badannya kembali ke sandaran kursi halte, memandang halte itu bersama denganku tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau menerimaku?", ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya menatapku.

Aku ikut menghempaskan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi halte dan menggelengkan kepalaku menatapnya, "Hmmm", aku bergumam, terlalu malu menjelaskan dengan jawaban yang jelas.

Tapi kurasa Sehun mengerti, ia tersenyum menatapku sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kami tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit hingga sebuah bus bergerak mendekat. Aku mengguncang tanganku yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sehun. "Bus kita datang." Sehun mengikuti arah pandanganku hinggga bus benar-benar berhenti didepan kami.

"Ayo!", aku berdiri, berusaha ikut membuat Sehun berdiri. Tapi tanganku ditahan, membuatku memandangnya heran.

"Kau tahu, kurasa ucapanmu benar. Semua waktu yang kita habiskan hanya untuk menunggu di halte atau duduk didalam bus. Mengapa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lain?", ia kemudian berdiri dan menarikku berjalan menjauhi halte. Menjauhi bus yang biasa kami naiki.

Aku tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Sehun, "Kita akan kemana?", tanyaku setelah bisa menyamakan langkahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Karena sekarang kau kekasihku. Kenapa kita tidak berkencan saja?", ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Lagi-lagi aku merona mendengar ucapannya. Aku mengangguk cepat dan mengikutinya berjalan.

 _Fin_


End file.
